


Haruka Nanase Oneshot

by SquidgeKitten



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moar Fluff, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidgeKitten/pseuds/SquidgeKitten
Summary: {I'm thinking about merging this oneshot and the other but these are the only two I've got so I'll wait and see}{I also wrote this a while ago so it is not as gender neutral as the previous so I apologise, I try}Which Extra curricular activity should you join?Great question...(Reader-insert)
Relationships: Nanase Haruka & Reader, Nanase Haruka/Reader, Nanase Haruka/You
Kudos: 13





	Haruka Nanase Oneshot

You had been looking at the clubs, as your guidance counsellor thought it would be a nice change of pace, but the problem was you weren't interested most of the extra curricular activities taking place. You checked each club in person, they all looked so uniform, however upon coming across the swim club you noticed how laid back they were and how comfortable the atmosphere felt by the way the room was set out, funny posters hung on the walls, lucky charms sat in a frame above the door and a bag full of hand carved key chains sat in the corner. You walked around the pool and lockers, the entire place looked clean, freshly painted and well looked after, but you're an absolutely hopeless swimmer, you sighed and ventured back your classroom before the end of lunch.

In the middle of the final class of the day, the counsellor had called you to her office, "So Miss (L/n), have you thought about a club to join?" She asked, getting right to the point.

"Um, yes actually, but it's the swim club and I can't swim very well..." You replied slightly embarrassed and you looked away.

"If you're interested in joining, you should give it a try, they might be able to help you." And with that you were sent back to class for the rest of the day. 

At the end of classes you decided it would be a good idea to meet the club members in person, you travel to the club again, already there is Haruka Nanase, you hadn't really met him before, though you had seen him around the school. Your first impressions of thr boy were that he wasnt very expressive but he looked passionate as he swam, he looked free, you had to admit you found it attractive. You stood in awe for a moment before being tapped on the back, you jumped slightly before turning to see a girl, around your height, with burgundy hair tied in a ponytail and red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kō Matsouka nice to meet you! Mind if I ask why you're here?" The girl asked with a bright smile.

I smiled slightly and replied, "Hi, I was just thinking about joining the club, if that's okay?" You spoke sheepishly, she smiled brightly.

"Of course! We'd be delighted to have a female member, maybe we can start a female swim team..." She began to trail off after having thoroughly shook your hand and turned to walk away thoughtfully. Before you could regain her attention to mention your lack of quality swimming abilities, three more men walked through the door from the changing rooms in their swimming gear, you stepped back as they walked passed to speak to Kō.

"Hey Gō-chan!" The shorter blond male called out as Kō turned around to face them,

"I thought I said call me Kō..." She sighed in return and turned to greet the other two. One was a tall brown haired boy, wore green-striped, long-legged swim wear, the other was slightly shorter with dark blue hair, he wore similar swim-wear however his had blue stripes.

"I see Haru is already here..." The tallest boy sighed as he looked towards the pool, he then noticed you out of the corner of his eye and turned to face you. Kō noticed this too and began to intervene. 

"Ah, Makoto, this is our new member, ... umm..."

"(Y/n), my names (Y/n) (L/n), its nice to meet you." You replied after realising you didn't give your name before.

"I'm Makoto Tachibana," The tall boy began, "This is Nagisa Hazuki," He pointed towards the smallest male who smiled cheerily as his blonde hair bounced slightly, "Rei Ryugazaki," he notions towards the blue haired boy who nods in recognition, "And finally Haruka Nanase." He then points towards he pool as Haruka emerges from the water and they all begin a chorus of "nice to meet you"'s. While the boys start their stretches I begin to converse with Kō or Gō as every one else refers to her as.

"So (Y/n), what are you most confident at when swimming." She asks glancing over to the boys with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Um... actually I really can't swim... that well..." You spoke, voice becoming weaker as the sentence progressed, Gō, as you'd decided to call her, looked at you slightly surprised before looking back to the boys with a thoughtful expression plastered on her face.

"Well they've done it before, I'm sure they'll be able to do it again." She muttered before walking over to the others and possibly explaining the situation as you stood there looking over the pool and feeling gradually more nervous.

Rei was the first to approach and speak, "Don't worry, you'll be able to swim with our help." he smiled reassuringly as the others walked over and giving you a thumbs up, you nodded regaining some confidence again.

You returned the next day with your own swim suit you'd brought just in case you'd manage to gain the confidence to learn to swim. For each club activity, each member started with the basics and then their specialties, breast stroke, back stroke, butterfly, none of them seemed to help even with the amount of effort you'd put into learning each one, you didn't give in though, you practiced every day and eventually got quite good at breast stroke with butterfly being your weakest. Eventually, after almost a month of pestering, Haru was convinced into teaching you freestyle, his speciality, you two had grown quite close, meaning the two of you sat together in a comfortable silence during lunch, so the thought of him teaching you caused you to grow giddy with excitement. He didn't have detailed instructions like the others did but he did demonstrate and as you watched closely you noticed things you hadn't before, such as the fact that Haru seemed to be calmer when swimming free, which was the complete opposite to the quiet and seemingly tense Haru that each of you know from day to day.

Before you realised it, you'd been staring at Haru even after his demonstration, he also seemed to notice, you shake your head to focus and attempt the freestyle.

Resurfacing after completing what you felt was the best swimming style you'd experienced yet, you looked around noticing the shocked faces of the other club members, "what?" you asked feeling slightly confused and nervous about the whole reaction.

"You took to it so easily (Y/n)." Gō explained slightly aghast, the others nodded in agreement as you smiled sheepishly. You were about to pull yourself out of the water when a hand fell in front of your face, following the arm you found Haruka offering to help you out, you took it and with the help was hoisted out of the pool only to find your nose almost touching his chest.

You stepped back coughing nervously and observing the empty poolside, presuming the boys had already gone in to change. "Thanks..." You spoke quietly, averting your gaze from the toned body in front of you as you could already feel the heat rise to your face. 

"Your free..." Haru started quietly, "It's beautiful." that word caused your head to move to look up at Haru, his face was flushed too. You felt his hand grab yours and without tearing your gaze from his you linked your fingers, the world seemed to fall away and all that you could see was those ocean blue eyes. You two slowly crept closer to each other until you could feel his light breaths fanning your face, his nose grazing off your cheek, his hands were on your waist as yours made their way to his chest and gingerly rested there. When your lips met you could taste the water, salt and chlorine on them, they were soft and yet full of passion, his tongue ran across your bottom lip painfully slowly causing your mouth to open slightly giving Haru access to your mouth. His tongue fought yours for dominance which you gave to him, the feeling was too heavenly to fight, you could feel his tongue explore every inch of your mouth causing a shiver to run down your spine.

A low whistle caught your attention, you separated and looked towards the sound to see every other member from the swim club watching you, you felt your face burn red as Haru wrapped his arms possessively around you, you buried your face in his chest, your hands covering your mortified expression as the others started talking about Haru finally meeting someone he liked, and even though you were embarrassed you couldn't help but smile, you liked this club the best.


End file.
